


Christmas Ficathon 2017

by 4always7caskett



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/4always7caskett
Summary: A collection of Christmas drabbles based on prompts sent via tumblr.





	1. Skate Canada Party

With a few weeks left before Nationals, Skate Canada had gathered the National team for a gathering, a boost of morale, a break from pressure, to celebrate the holidays and get in a little more bonding before the Olympic team selection. 

Hosted in a small cabin resort outside of Toronto giving off the magical vibes of being snowed in during the holidays, the team easily mixed and mingles with hot drinks in hands. The fire was crackling while the wind roared outside. Ring leader as always, Scott had swooped around the room stirring up roars of laughter with each skater like they were his long lost best friend. 

The younger ones still weren’t sure how to handle his outgoingness but Patrick easily coerced him into a drink and a game of darts which grabbed the attention of Dylan who had been sat solo at the bar and Andrew on his way to get Kaitlyn a drink refill. 

“Alright, men, we’re having a dart tournament. Losers have to sing a Christmas duet,” Scott proposed, confidently swinging an arm over Andrew’s shoulder as he tried to escape.

“I’ll be right back, man,” Andrew tried to wiggle out of Scott’s arm but Scott was having none of it. He took the drink from his hands and set it back down on the bar. He looked towards the couches but Kaitlyn was too engrossed in her conversation with Tessa to notice her drink was missing for a few extra minutes. 

“You and Dylan play first and me and Chids and the losers have to sing.” Scott was far too cocky for a man with a few drinks in his system who already was notoriously bad at darts but he picked up the darts and placed them in Dylan and Andrew’s hands shoving them towards the board. 

They lined up and Dylan took the first throw. He hit the ring outside the center. Andrew went in and hit just outside the second ring. On the second throw Dylan hit a bullseye.

“I think that’s game,” Scott bellowed, taking the darts from Andrew’s hand. 

“Better luck next time,” said Dylan, extending a hand to Andrew. Patrick stood from his barstool and patted Andrew on the back solemnly as he joined Scott at the board. Their game progressed just as quickly, with Patrick coming out on top much to Scott’s displeasure. 

“The darts never lie, old man,” he laughed pushing Scott towards the karaoke. Scott gruffed and went for another drink before facing the misery. Andrew picked back up Kaitlyn’s drinking, hoping maybe he’d get out of opening the night’s karaoke by fleeing.

During the game the room’s groupings had began to move from chatting at the bar and by the windows, to getting more comfortable on the couch around the fire. The TV above the fire had been playing Christmas lyrics along with the songs and there are microphones set up. Team Canada may or may not have gotten quite the karaoke reputation from post event celebrations in recent years. 

“Not so fast Poje, you owe me duet,” Scott joked as the took their drinks from the counter and began to move towards the couch where Tessa and Kaitlyn were sat giggling. 

“You could always sing with Tessa. I’m sure she’d love that,” Andrew tried to suggest but Scott scowled.

“You have met Tessa, right?” Patrick asked, as he sat on the open chair next to the couch with Tessa and Kaitlyn. Hearing them approach, Kaitlyn and Tessa turned and started laughing at Andrew’s sheepish posture and Scott’s wide grin. 

Scott put his drink down on the side table next to Tessa and winked at her, leaving her with a squeeze of the arm to switch the TV to karaoke. Andrew handed Kaitlyn her mug and leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek before following Scott towards the microphones.

“Are you ready for a show, m’ladies?” Dylan plopped down between them and put his arms around them dramatically, settling in for what was sure to be a hysterical Christmas rendition. 

Scott was fiddling with the remote while Andrew tapped on the mics making sure they were on. He handed one to Scott and they took position by the fireplace. Scott’s face broke out in a mischievous grin as he pressed a final button. Then, the familiar first notes filled the room of “Baby, It’s Cold Outside,” and Andrew couldn’t help but start laughing. 

“I really can’t stay,” Scott crooned, batting his eyelashes at Andrew.

“Baby, it’s cold outside,” Andrew sang back, now in full performance mode. The room erupted in laughter, all attention turned towards the karaoke happening. As the song continued, Scott and Andrew made their way closer and closer to each other. Skipping around in front of the fire, putting an arm around each other and slipping apart. 

As the song came to an end, Dylan yelled, “get a room,” and the rest of the singing was lost in the rest of the people’s loud laughter. Andrew pushed Scott out from under his arm and forward and they took dramatic bows before handing the microphones off to the next victims of karaoke. 

“Next time I’ll sing with you,” Tessa said while still giggling as Scott made Dylan switch him seats. Andrew sat on the arm of the couch next to Kaitlyn, putting an arm around her. 

“Did you hear that? She’ll sing with me. Success, Poje,” Scott turned and fist pumped Andrew. 

“Don’t push your luck,” Tessa leaned onto Scott’s shoulder and pulled his arm around her. 

“He can’t steal my duet partner again, anyway,” Kaitlyn leveled Scott with a look and the four broke out into laughter. As the next song picked up, Kaitlyn stood, pushing Andrew onto the couch and sat back down on his lap. They continued the night judging the karaoke on a scale of 1 to Scott and Andrew’s duet level of entertainment. No one came close.


	2. Day 2: Kaitlyn comes home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based loosely off this prompt...  
> Ship: WeaPo - Kaitlyn is missing home since she is in Canada and it's their tradition to decorate their Christmas tree the last week of November. She texts him and says, "I really wish I could be home and we could decorate the tree together" and without her knowing, while he's home, he decorates their place for Christmas. He tells her mom and they FaceTime. (This is based off a previous fic) He tells her, "I decorated for Christmas so when you come home, we can kiss under the mistletoe."

When Andrew pulled into the airport’s pick up lane, he took a moment to check his phone after the long drive over. Kaitlyn’s flight was a late night arrival but that meant traffic wasn’t too bad and he’d made good time. He checked his phone to see she’d just texted, “landed❤️.” As an airport parking attendant started waving at him to move, Andrew pulled around and into the parking lot knowing he couldn’t wait curbside until she got through customs.

Making his way inside, he found Starbucks still open and orders them both a hot chocolate and found a set where he could see her as soon as she came to the baggage claim area. 

He was half through his hot chocolate when he saw her, wearing the t-shirt he left with her under her winter coat. He sat, waiting for her to notice him. She was about three steps away when he cleared his throat making her head snap in his direction. He stood, opening his arms to her. 

“Drush,” she sighed out and the squealed deserting her bags to run into him. He arms flung around his neck and he secure hers tight around her lifting her off the ground and against him. 

“Hi baby,” he whispered against her neck. Gently setting her back on her feet, they separated. He tucked her hair behind her ear while reaching for her hot chocolate.

“For you,” he offered the drink to her. She pressed a kiss to his cheek in thanks and turned towards the suitcase she’d left stranded after spotting him. He beat her to it, grabbing the handle. 

“Let’s get my bags and go home.” She extended a hand to him and thought she could hear him happily sigh as their fingers intertwined. Her heart fluttered. Together, they made their way to the baggage carousel. 

*

In usual Kaitlyn fashion, she was not short of stories to tell on the ride home. It seemed like barely any time had passed and he was pushing their door open and her suitcases out of the entry way. 

“I’m just so happy I can come home in time to really enjoy December and decorate and go downtown,” she rambled. There was a glow coming from the room and once Andrew had side stepped out of the way, Kaitlyn’s words stopped. 

Sitting between the fireplace and the couch was a full, tall Christmas tree illuminated by strands of white bulbs. It smelled of pine and she was certain if she touched it, she might find traces of sap. 

“Did you get us a real tree?” She whispered, frozen in the door in awe. Every year they discussed getting one or not and usually just settled for the one in the box they kept in the closet, being away too much to not kill the tree. 

“We’re only gone for a week this month and you’ve always wanted one so, yeah.” Andrew walked back to her, shutting the door and ushering her into their home. She shrugged her backpack off and kept walking towards the tree as he watched her face light up more and more as she got closer and her smile grew wider. 

Kaitlyn reached out a hand and touched a branch and rubbing her fingers together, feeling the undeniable sap of a real pine and smelling the fresh scent. It was yet to be decorated other than the lights. Turning around and back to Andrew she saw the boxes of ornaments on the kitchen counter. 

“Can we decorate it?” She asked, glancing at the clock noticing it was close to midnight, and then back at him. Her eyes were still a little misty but wide with excitement.

“Of course,” Andrew said without missing a beat. She squealed a little, flipped on a few more lights and grabbed her phone to play Christmas music through their speakers. 

He picked up the boxes and joined her by the tree. Setting them on the couch, he opened the first one full of plain read bulbs and bent to pick up two to hand to her but stopped feeling her arms wind around her middle. She pressed her cheek against his back and took a big breath in and then sighed out her thanks. He squeezed her hands and picked up the ornaments, turning in her embrace.

“Would you like to do the honors of placing the first ornament?” Andrew held up one for her which she took excitedly and moved towards the tree placing it front and center. They worked together putting on the plain ones and then reached the boxes full of their skating program ornaments they’ve been gifted over the years. 

Kaitlyn pulled out the first one with a picture of them in their Phantom ending pose and Andrew’s was a Je Suis Malade picture from the first time around. They brought them to the three, marvelling at how much time had passed since then. 

“It feels like everything has changed and yet nothing at all,” Kaitlyn said, picking up another ornament, this one from their first Worlds together in 2007. She chuckled, placing it near the bottom of the tree. 

“You don’t call me stinky anymore...as much.” Andrew hung an ornament of them on the podium as national champions for the first time. She playfully poked his side as she passed him bringing another ornament to the tree. They were only down to a couple left, thankfully, as the tree was almost full.

“That’s because you smell good now, makes me feel at home.” She hung her last one and put an arm around his waist as he positioned the final ornament. He put both his arms around her and stepped them backwards to take in the entire tree sparkling in their home. Her head fell against his shoulder and he let his fall against hers, pressing his lips against her temple. 

As their conversation stopped, the music took over, and their bodies moved naturally into a slow dance to gentle Christmas jazz playing. Cheek to cheek, they danced, taking a moment to really stop and enjoy just being home in each other’s arms again. As the song came to a close, Andrew nuzzled her cheek until their foreheads were touching and their eyes met. 

“I forgot one last thing,” he said and stepped out of her embrace. He went to the counter and pulled something out of a bag and hid it behind his back until he got back over to her. Stepping so close their noses were brushing, he held above their heads a little sprig of mistletoe. Kaitlyn’s face broke into a smile and she wound her arms low around his waist and happily obliged. 

“Welcome home,” Andrew whispered against her lips and felt her smile back against his. She fisted his shirt in her hands and let her body lean completely against him, home at last.


	3. Day 3: Tarah and Danny go caroling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tarah tries to convince Danny to go caroling...he doesn't want to at all, but eventually agrees. It turns out to be one of the most fun nights they've had in a while.

It’s not that Danny doesn’t like Christmas, he really does. He’s just not quite on Tarah level of anything at all, let alone something with as much festive possibility as Christmas. That and he’s jetlagged and would much rather just take a long shower and get in bed. 

But when they got home, Tarah found a flyer on the door explaining the building was going caroling in the neighborhood. It was starting in an hour, which Tarah deemed plenty of time to get festive and the perfect chance to take Snow for an evening walk. 

“Aren’t you tired...at all?” He bemoaned, throwing himself on the couch with a hand over his eyes. She was pouring Snow’s food in her bowl while keeping a close eye on her so she didn’t attack her dinner too fast. 

“Of course, but it’s Christmas!”

“No, it’s December,” he took his hand off his eyes to check his watch, “17th!” Tarah motioned for Snow to start in on her food while looking over at Danny unconvinced that he really wanted to fight this fight. 

“Snow and I are going. Are you going to let your girls go alone?” Tarah asked, pouting her lips and squatting down next to Snow and scratching her head. She stopped eating and licked Tarah’s cheek. He sighed, covering his eyes on the couch again. Maybe if he fell asleep she’d find him too cute to be annoyed. 

She moved to the unopened mail on the counter and grabbed at the plastic pouch and took a pair of scissors out of the drawer. She walked over to the couch and shoved Danny’s legs out of the way so she could sit. Cutting open the package and peaking in, she smiled over at Danny.

“Guess what’s in here?” Tarah smirked, reaching in and feeling around the package.

“I don’t know. The socks you wanted?” She shook her head and pulled out a bundle of green and red plopping it in her lap. She held up a sweater with their and Snow’s faces knitted into the front that read Merry Christmas.

“Our sweaters!” She smiled, calling over Snow and slipping hers onto her dog body. He uncovered his eyes and sat up, looking at the sweaters. He couldn’t help but smile at Snow’s excited bark, chasing her tail. 

“Tar, these are amazing!” He reached out for his sweater, pulling it on over his t-shirt easily. “Don’t we look cute, Snow?” Danny picked her up, even though she was much too big to be held anymore. Snow excitedly licked his face.

Tarah put on her sweater too and joined them for a dance. Danny put Snow down and took Tarah in his arms. He spun her around and dipped her while Snow jumped around at their feet. Tarah was laughing uncontrollably. Danny started to sing Christmas carols, terribly, Tarah would tell him, a fake critic of his singing voice. Snow howled along with him, which she found much more entertaining.

“So, we’re going caroling?” Tarah pulled herself back in his embrace, smirking. 

“Yeah,” he replied shyly and dipper her again, starting to sing another carol.


	4. Day 4: Bock in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Madi and Evan make snow angels.

When it’s summer, the most exciting part of the day is often going home and taking Henry and Stella on a late afternoon walk and watching the sunset burn up the sky. But then winter comes and Michigan’s air is painfully cold and most days the walks are more like quick jogs.

When Madi and Evan finally pulled into the driveway after a long day of training, and the snow was beginning to fall sideways as the wind howled. There was a palpable tension in the car. Training hasn’t gone very well, the stress of the holiday season and Nationals coming up beginning to boil over. 

“Can you just walk the dogs?” Madi asked, pulling off her boots and dropping them by the door. 

“Why don’t we just let them out in the back?” Evan put their bags in the front closet. Stella and Henry came running up to meet them at the door. They jumped up on their legs and Madi collapsed to the floor, letting them climb into her lap.

“Hi babes,” she said, kissing their heads and hugging them. After a moment of affection, they jumped out of her lap, prancing behind Evan as he walked towards the back door to get their leashes. 

He put their leashes on and came back over to Madi, who was left sitting in the front entry way. He took both the leashes in one hand and extended the other down to Madi. She gave him a weak smile but put her hand in his anyway. 

“Come on, let’s just finish the day together.” Stella licked her face, as if to agree that she wanted her to join them outside. Madi sat back and pulled on her shoes than took his hand again, letting him pull her up. She zipped her coat backup and shifted their hands to hold his palm-to-palm with her. 

He kissed her cheek, pulling the front door open and leading the gang out into the snow. It had piled up quite a bit, at least a few inches on the ground. The snow kept falling as they took the short walk from their place to the end of the cul de sac where there was a small lake.

It was barely frozen over which Stella and Henry always found exciting to tap their feet against the edge of the water. They didn’t quite understand the whole ice thing but watching them try and figure it out was always amusing. 

Madi shivered as the dogs jumped over the snow and onto the solid ice. She pulled the hood of her coat up to cover her head as the snow started falling even harder. She tugged on Evan’s hand, ready to head back home. He called out to the dogs and then felt a harder pull on his hand. Then his feet were out from under him and his back falling against the fluffy snow.

Blinking, he turned to look next him and saw her laying flat on her back in the snow, eyes shut and crinkling in the corners as she’d laughed harder. 

“There’s a rock there,” she giggled, pointing to her other side. She couldn’t stop laughing, a sound he missed throughout their stressful day, immediately making him laugh too. 

“Is that why we’re in the snow?” 

“No, silly. We’re making snow angels,” she laughed, flinging her arms out and hitting him in the chest until he joined in. They kicked their legs out and swung their arms, far too close to really make definied wings. Stella and Henry decided they wanted to be in on the fun too. They fell to the snow and began rolling around too, making their own snow angels.

“Alright, everybody, all together now!” Evan bellowed, laughing as Henry stood up and shook close to his head, sprinkling snow across his face. Madi laughed harder and Stella jumped up onto her his stomach. Turning onto her side, Madi wiped the snow off Evan’s face with her cold hand. He grabbed it and pressed a kiss to her palm, “I’m glad you took the walk with us.”


	5. Day 5: WeaPo Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: WeaPo wedding

When it came to their wedding, Kaitlyn wanted one thing and one thing only, other than Andrew. She wanted snow. Even if it was freezing outside standing under the fairy lit archway where they were meant to say their vows, she’d always imagined marrying him in the snow. She wanted sparkling flakes falling on their eyelashes and catching in the part of his hair that always managed to fall over his eyes. So when they time came to plan the wedding, they picked a day in Mid-December to host the small ceremony out by the lake. 

Somehow, they’d managed to just invite 100 to the ceremony, many more invited to join the reception after at the grand logged cabin resort beside the lake. However, the forecast wasn’t calling for any snow, the only request Kaitlyn had. 

They really weren’t responsible for much of the wedding, overeager mothers to thank for that. The plans they’d been shown looked gorgeous, with delicate white flower arrangements with deep red accents. She’s been whisked away one afternoon and found a delicate, long gown with a sweetheart neckline and a faux fur shawl to cover her bare shoulders outside during the ceremony. It was everything she’d ever dreamed it would be. 

On the day of the wedding, as her mother lifted the dress over Kaitlyn’s head and zipper it, then did up the pearl buttons on the back, kaitlyn stared out the window. The sun was high in the clear blue sky making the lake sparkle. Not a cloud was in sight. 

“It will come. You two have always gotten your fairytale,” her mother said, patting Kaitlyn’s hips and turning her around to take in the sight of her daughter in a wedding dress. 

An hour later, as she stepped outside and peaked around a corner, getting her first glimpse at Andrew waiting for her down the aisle, she felt something wrt hit her cheek, then her nose, then tickle her eyelashes. She giggled so loud he could hear it all the way down the aisle and caught her eye, winking, just as the ceremony started. 

Then, the snow began to fall, buckets and buckets of it falling over their heads while they said their vows, melting in with their tears, and when they shared their first kiss as husband and wife, just like a fairytale. 

Throughout the evening, as more friends joined the reception and many leaving early to try to beat the storm, Kaitlyn kept finding herself, nose pressed up against the window, dress bundled at her feet melting into the reflection of the snow outside like it was all a big pile of snow. 

For it being their wedding, Kaitlyn felt like she’d barely seen any of Andrew once the lights dimmed and the music really started. Somehow, just as that thought crossed her mind, she felt feathery light kisses against her bare shoulder and familiar hands slide around her waist, pulling her a little back from the cold glass of the window and into his embrace. 

“I think you’ve seen more of the snow than you have of me tonight,” he sighed, still pressing kisses against her bare shoulders and neck. The moon was illuminating the snow and reflecting off the lake. 

“I keep losing you.” She took her right hand from the window and carded it through his hair, holding him to her neck. Her head leaned against his, squishing him there, as she gazed out at the snow and her rings sparkling. She reached down for his left hand, placing it flat on the window and putting her hand on top of it, their rings rubbing together as her fingers slotted between his. 

“We’re married,” Andrew said, pulling her closer into him. He’d stopped kissing her neck to admire their hands, wedding rings and all, up against the winter wonderland falling outside. The arm around her waist felt her giggles before they came out, his favorite sound in the entire world. 

“I love you, baby,” Kaitlyn replied, holding his hand and turning in his embrace so she could see his smile. It looked as big as hers felt. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Andrew tugged at her hand, bringing her away from the dance floor and towards the doors. She giggled, running behind him and making a break for it out the side door. 

“It’s freezing,” she squealed, jumping onto Andrew’s back as they ran through the snow, the sounds from the party barely audible. The snow was still falling just as hard as it was during the ceremony. He stopped when they’d reached a bench and set her down on it. 

“I know, but it’s snowing,” Andrew replied pulling off his jacket and giving it to her, “and were married.” He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her, spinning her around. 

“We’re married,” she giggled, looking up at the snow and back at her husband, kissing him again.


	6. Day 6: Alex and Chris and Madi and Evan have a dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alexa and Chris show up at Madi and Evan's house for Christmas...lots of cuteness happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is terrible but I really don't know enough about Alexa and Chris. I got so many prompts with them I wanted to attempt one.

It’s too close to Christmas to be in Colorado revamping their free dance again with Christopher Dean rather than being in Michigan training away for Nationals where they could go home to their dogs and their Christmas tree and their bed. 

But, Alexa and Chris had invited Madi and Evan over for dinner a welcome change of scenery to the OC cafeteria and hotel room they’d been going between the last few days. They’d stopped off to bring a bottle of wine and found themselves driving extra slow down the snowy neighborhood streets admiring the Christmas lights and yard decorations.

Pulling into Alexa and Chris’s driveway, they could hear the dogs barking at their arrival.  
“Puppies,” Madi sighed. She had been missing their own, even if they were a quarter of a size that these dogs were. Chris had the door open before they made it up to the front porch and the dogs came darting out past him

“Hi guys,” Evan said, waving at Chris and Alexa who was peeking out from behind the door. She wasn’t wearing shoes and looked to not be enjoying the cold air coming into the house. 

“Hello!” Alexa enthusiastically waved back, motioning for them to come in the house and out of the cold. 

Madi stopped petting the dogs and took Evan’s hand and they walked to the porch, huggin Chris outside. Alexa pulled everyone inside by the time they got to the door and shut it, letting out a brrr. Chris laughed at her intolerance to the weather as she hugged Madi and Evan, taking their coats and pretending to hide under them rather than hang them up. 

“I don’t know how I survive going between this and the rink everyday without freezing,” Alexa sighed. 

“Most days you don’t have such a flare for dramatics,” Chris retorted, dodging the fist she threw at him for his remark. 

“I feel the same...and then the dogs want to play outside and it’s just like I need a complete thaw out by the time I am inside for the night.” Madi agreed. Alexa led her to the kitchen and they sat at the counter on barstools. 

“Aren’t you lucky you have us then?” Evan leaned against the counter next to Madi, smiling down at her. She leaned into him, nodding. 

“Your little guys probably don’t need so much time outside either, do they?” Christ questioned. He was messing with the oven, checking to see if the food was finished yet. 

“They absolutely prefer cuddles on the couch to running around outside most of the time.”

“Which helps everybody feel warm and happy!” Madi giggled, accepting the wine glass Alexa was passing towards her. 

“Our dogs still think they’re puppy sized but they both are as big as we are. We need that bed in that post that goes around that is big enough for all the pets and us.” Alexa laughed while Chris sipped his wine, nodding vigorously. 

“She also buys them Christmas gifts. Please tell me she’s not the only one?”

“Oh no, Madi buys the dogs presents too.”

“They look nice under the tree!” Madi shrugged, not quite defensive but getting there. 

“You just like to not have to make those hard choices in the aisle of the pet store.” Evan mumbled, nodding back towards Chris.

“I don’t blame you, Madi. And all the Christmas themed toys and treats...it’s irresistible. 

“They’re part of the family and they need presents too.”

“And to sleep in our bed, apparently,” Chris said. 

“You wouldn’t change it. It makes Christmas cards look more full anyway.” The oven timer beeped and the dogs were barking to be let in. Alexa stood from where she was seated to get the food while Chris took the dog food to the garage and let the dogs into there. 

Madi took the moment to lean up against Evan, on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. She whispered, “you wouldn’t change it either, right?” He shook his head.

“Dinner is served,” Chris bellowed from the dining room table. Madi and Evan joined them in there and let the evening continue with laughter.


	7. Day 7: Haven and Brandon get snowed in...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Brandon and Haven end up stuck in her (I did his) apartment during a blizzard. They end up cuddling a lot, and it turns out to be quite a romantic time for the two of them. FYI - they are an established couple in this fic

“Well, I guess that’s all there is to that,” Brandon sighed, coming in the front door. His hair was covered in white powder quickly melting down his forehead as he discarded his coat and boots. 

“Oh great.” Haven rolled her eyes, taking her boots off again and resigning to staying in. 

“I’m sorry it’s already too bad for you to leave but you could at least fake enthusiasm about spending more time with your loving boyfriend.” He came over to her, pulling her into his embrace with cold fingers against her back and his wet head dripping on her collar bone. 

“Uh huh,” she groaned. “My mother always warned me about getting stuck in a blizzard with a cute boy.” She pushed at his head so she wouldn’t get stuck with a cute boy and need a dry shirt from said cute boy to wear. 

He pulled back, pouting at her as she still had a scowl on her face. He shook his head like a dog in hopes of cracking her serious expression but she just squirmed farther away. Retreating back to the couch, she pulled the blanket off the back and her legs underneath her to get comfortable. 

Brandon followed, dragging his feet like a toddler, still trying to get her attention. She turned softly and for a minute he thought she was going to give in and smile but she just spoke softly instead, “dry off and come sit with me.”

Good enough for now. 

After taking her blow dryer to his hair and pulling out the sweatshirt he knows she secretly steals of his, he makes his way back to the couch and finds Haven with her eyes closed and head resting against the back. She’s beautiful and everything and he’s always glad she gave them another chance to skate together. Without that, they’d never be here moping around each other about spending the night together. 

He sat down next to her, stretching his hand against the back of the couch and landing on the top of her head. He gently combed his fingers through her hair. 

“I’m sorry I’m pouting.” Haven turned her head, her eyes fluttering open, to rest her cheek against the couch back so she could look at Brandon. 

“I’m sorry I got you cold and wet,” he replied. He pulled from behind his back the sweatshirt and offered it to her. She smiled, finally, so big he thought his heart would burst. 

She reached out and took the sweatshirt, sitting up, no matter how nice his hands felt in her hair, and pulled it on over her t-shirt. She took in a deep breath, holding the collar up to her nose. 

“You do know the real scent is right here,” he joked. She laughed and leaned across the small gap between them to press a kiss to hip lips. Unsatisfied, his hand found itself tangled in her hair again, holding their lips together in a sloppy embrace. 

“This is why I’ve been warned about getting snowed in,” bubbled from Haven’s mouth in giggles. She leaned their foreheads together and wrapped her arms tight around his middle. He did the same, pulling her close and laying them down on the couch. 

“I’ll turn on a movie and we’ll enjoy being snowed in just fine.” Brandon reached behind their heads to the side table and grabbed the remote. He turned on the TV and flipped to watch the Polar Express for the thousandth time this month. 

As the train whirled down the tracks on the screen, Haven cuddled deeper into Brandon’s embrace, sliding between the back of the couch and his body. Her nose pressed against his chest and she took in a deep breath, taking in everything surrounding her from his arm tight around her waist to the window she could barely see but saw the reflection of the snow falling hard outside. 

“I think this is the best way to be snowed in,” she sighed, her eyes glistening as she looked up at Brandon. He bent forward and kissed her head, whispering, “me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These have really turned more into drabbles than one-shots. Thank you for continuing to read. I hope to get a few out tonight.


	8. Day 8: Tessa's Sister Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: anything and everything saucy TS PLEASE ik you're a master
> 
> (More like implied saucy things happening but I hope you like it.)

Jordan is fed up with her sister in such a way that she wants to shove her head into a wall until she starts talking truth about her life and why there are men’s clothing are in her laundry. She came to spend some quality time with her sister in the midst of her December training as what she expected to be a much needed companion, but as she pulled another old pair of boxers from her sister’s dryer, she realized she might not have been all that lonely in the first place. 

She rationalized it anyway, Christmas is for family and Tessa and Scott have to train with Nationals being so close. Therefore, her being here with her sister > than some man who leaves his clothes laying around. Jordan had come for the weekend but extended her stay through the week and has completely run out of clothing. It is Wednesday, and Tessa had mentioned not having practice so she’d been trying to let her sleep in late, taking the time to do her own laundry. 

Carrying the basket down the hall to the spare room, she notices sound coming from Tessa’s room and a glance at her watch let her know it’s ten, plenty of time to have slept in. 

“Tessa?” She calls out, hoping her sister could hear her. She was going to fold her sisters clothes but judging by what she was pulling out, half of those clothes were whatever man she’s been seeing and she had no idea what to do with them. She rests the bin on her hip, walking closer to Tessa’s door. 

“Tess?” She says again, getting closer to her bedroom door. It’s closed, which isn’t usual, but Jordan doesn’t think twice before pushing it open with the bin and barging in. The lights are off and Jordan sees movement coming from the bed, thinking Tessa is ready to join the world. Jordan flicks the lights on and she takes another step into the room as it fills with light. 

“Shit, fuck,” she hears her little baby sister mumble as she dives under the sheets. That’s when Jordan notices there’s a second body in the bed and the laundry bin slams down from her hands to the ground. 

“Oh my god,” she lets out as a sheepish Scott Moir pops up from under the sheets, a pair of reindeer ears sideways on his head. 

“This is not how you were supposed to find out,” Tessa says. Her head pops out of the covers, also with reindeer ears on her head. Neither of them are dressed, otherwise, Jordan notes, making it clear her presence is definitely not wanted. 

“When did he even get here?” Jordan’s jaw is still hanging open, shocked that she didn’t put together it was Scott’s t-shirt she pulled from the laundry, because Ilderton Skating Club shirts are very popular in Montreal. 

“He likes mornings. You and I like sleep. He has a key. I like being woken up by him.”

“Yeah, well I’d say that’s a pleasant way to start the day. So Scott, how’s life? Other than the fact that you’re banging my sister?” Jordan picks back up the bin, jutting her hip to rest it there and raises her eyebrows at the two of them. Tessa throws a pillow across the room towards her. 

“Jord, nice to see you and all, but I’d like to put clothes on before we have this discussion.” She reaches into the laundry bin and throws him the boxers she pulled out of the dryer minutes ago and throws them at him. 

“There ya go, unless you’re going to demand Tessa gets clothes too.”

“I am a gentleman and I do think she would like clothes.” He put his arm around her and her head falls back against his shoulder. 

“Hmm,” Tessa hums leaning her mouth against Scott’s jaw, “I love you for it.” She presses a kiss against his skin where her mouth rests and giggles against him. 

“Alright, I get it. I am unwanted. I will go and make myself busy until you all are done here. I can imagine it’s been hard to resist each other for the past 6 days? Or has Scott been sneaking in here while I sleep every night?”

“Jordan! Out!”


	9. Day 9: Julianne and Charlie's Winter Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Julianne and Charlie cuddle in front of the fireplace after playing in the snow and getting cold.

They hadn’t meant to be out in the snow so long. But when the walk around the corner to the coffee shop showed it closed and their feet kept slipping on the packing snow, the open yard next to their apartment building was practically yelling their names. 

The crunch under their feet as they stepped into the untouched yard confirmed suspicions that it would be perfect for a snowman. Julianne reached down and ran a hand through the snow and it formed a little ball at the end of her path. She stood and turned, greeted by a snowball hitting her square in the face. 

“Charlie!” She picked up the little ball she had formed and flung that towards him. It’s dissipated in the air before it reached him. He let out a laugh and balled up another to throw at her. She hopped out of the way this time before it could get her, running off the hide behind a tree. 

“You can’t hide,” he laughed. He sat in the snow by a bench and started stockpiling snow balls, ready for his next attack. He looked across the yard to see her doing the same. She was giggling as her pile grew next to her, preparing for the imminent battle. 

“I can attack!” She jumped out from behind the tree and threw a snowball. It splat against the back of the bench right next to his head. She let out a joyous laugh and the fight began.

An hour later, drenched in snow, both from being hit by snowballs and diving to get out of their path, Julianne and Charlie were soaked, cold and ready to go warm up. He ushered her back in the building, opening the door to his apartment. He lucked out and got a corner which meant a real fireplace which in a Montreal winter is a huge prized possession. 

Julianne shed her wet coat and rushed to the fireplace getting it started quickly. The flames engulfed the hearth and she shoved her hands towards them anxiously. She let out a loud sigh as they began to warm up. 

“Now that looks better than the weather outside,” Charlie said, coming to sit on the floor next to her with a blanket slung over his arm and carrying two mugs. She took the mugs from his hand as he sat and spread the blanket across their legs. 

She handed one of the mugs back to him and leaned against his side moaning as she took a sip of the hot chocolate and felt it warming her from the inside out. As the fire crackled and their legs began to warm, she couldn’t help but cuddle further into his side. 

“This is much better than being outside,” she sighed. She wiggled her toes against his leg and he turned from his hot chocolate to smile at her, sliding an arm around her waist. She smiled back up at him and he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. 

“Much better.”


	10. Day 10: Alex shows Mitch his Christmas show costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alex has Mitch dress up as Santa for a rink event.

“Alex, what is this?” Mitch’s voice bellowed through the house from their bedroom. She was sitting on the couch with her sisters watching the dogs fight over the stuffed reindeer toy they brought home from the store earlier. 

She rose an eyebrow at her sisters and mimicked counting and as soon as her last finger went down Mitch was standing in front of them holding a Santa suit. 

“Oh that?” Her sisters were losing it at the sight of Mitch’s face flushed with embarrassment. Alex sat looking at him casually, letting him sweat it out and fidget waiting for a response. He shook it, trying to get her attention.

“Yes! This!” He took a step closer and shoving it in her face. She pushed it to the side and looked up at him with a crooked smile. She waited, until he said something else. But he didn’t, he just flopped down on the couch next to her. 

“It’s for the show,” she said, finally, once his cheeks returned to their normal color. She patted his knee and stood up to go get ready for the show. 

An hour later she came back out to the living room, her arm draped in her two costume bags and hair and make-up done to perfection. He was still sitting there pouting at the Santa suit laying next to him on the couch. 

“I really have to wear this,” he pleaded. She lay her dresses over his suit and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and pressing her forehead against his temple. 

“You really do. We need a Santa and the kids requested you.” She kissed his cheek, pulling him closer into her embrace. His hand ran up from her knee and rested on her waist to hold her in his lap. 

“There’s no way my team would make me wear this.” 

“Well, they did, babe,” she laughed. Her arms loosened from around and she pulled back to really look at him. Maybe she should have told him a few days ago so he could get more used to the idea. 

“Alright, you know I’m game, just wish it wasn’t for a show.” He combed his fingers through her hair and pulled her in, his lips gently caressing hers. 

“Thank you, Santa, for granting the rinks wish.”


	11. Day 11: Snowball fight: Kaitlyn and Tessa vs Scott and Andrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kaitlyn and Andrew have a snowball fight with Tessa and Scott.

“The rules are as follows: no switching teams,no snowballs to the face, no leaving the yard, and most importantly, if you’re hit, you’re out. Everything else is a free for all.” Scott’s face was serious as he motioned to the lay of the land. 

He and Andrew were a team against Kaitlyn and Tessa, both determined they’d win this competition. The girls had determined the the corner near the house as their home base and the boys took the opposite corner near the fence of the backyard. 

“Good luck, you’ll need it,” Kaitlyn said. She grabbed Tessa by the arm and they turned and ran towards their base, preparing as many snowballs as the could. 

“The game starts in...3,2...1!” Scott bellowed running towards their base armed with snowballs. His arms were swinging like a mad man throwing snow towards Tessa and Kaitlyn but they were securely behind the grill only popping up and around to fire back at him. Andrew followed close behind, sticking back to guard the base but began to lob snowballs. 

One went splat against the house right about Kaitlyn’s head causing her to shriek. She picked up a snowball and flung it towards Scott, hitting him square in the chest. 

“Ha! You’re out.” Scott huffed and stomped towards the deck and sat on the stairs. He wiped the snow off the front of his jacket and stuck his tongue out at Tessa who was partaking in Kaitlyn’s victory dance. 

“Poje, it’s all on you. Bring home the win for the boys!” Scott shouted across the yard, clapping and cheering for him. Andrew stood tall and mimicked flexing his muscles even though winter clothing layers make everyone a marshmallow. 

Kaitlyn took the moment to sneak around the side fence of the yard. She tiptoed along the fence, arms full of snowballs, until she was ten feet away from Andrew, Still holding his arms up like Hercules. Kaitlyn looked across to Tessa and nodded, signaling Tessa to jump up and start throwing snowballs. 

At the same moment, Kaitlyn started throwing her snowballs, pounding Andrew with the powder as he dramatically took the brunt of the sneak attack. As Kaitlyn ran out of snowballs she ran over to him, jumping on him and knocking him to the snow. He lay in the snow with her sitting on top of him. 

“You’re out, baby. We win,” she said, laughing. His hands fell to her sides and began to tickle her through her jacket. She broke out into fits of laughter and fell against his chest. She pushed against his shoulders trying to get away but he was holding her too close against his body. 

She leaned in, knowing one certified method to distract him, and slid her lips against his. She nipped at his lower lips and pulled it between hers when he opened her mouth to her. His hands stilled on her ribs and slowly caressed up and down her back from shoulders to the curve of her bum. 

“Hey love birds, stop sucking face and come wish us a good game,” Tessa yelled. They looked up, startled like they’d forgotten they were laying in the snow in the company of friends. Not that they were much better, with Tessa sitting between Scott’s legs on the steps leaning back into him. 

“Hush, we’re having a moment,” Kaitlyn called back. She felt Andrew’s chest begin to shake with laughter below her and then Tessa and Scott were laughing too. Andrew sat, holding her to his chest, then lifted her to stand and reached out for her hands to pull him up. 

“Okay, moment over,” Scott said between laughter. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to knock the loose snow off Andrew. 

“Make sure you get his backside,” Tessa joked, motioning with a single finger for Andrew to turn round so Kaitlyn could really get the snow. Scott was laughing again, throwing his arms around Tessa and pulling her closer into his embrace. 

“Oh, shut up,” Andrew replied, turning to Kaitlyn to dust off the little bit of snow on her. He took her hand and walked across the yard to join Tessa and Scott on the deck. 

“Kait, what should we make them do to pay us winners?” Tessa stood, taking Kaitlyn from Andrew and putting an arm around her shoulder. 

“I think they should make us dinner,” Kaitlyn replied.

“Dinner it is!” Scott was enthusiastic, flinging open the back door and ushering everyone in the house. Kaitlyn and Tessa giggled, fist pumping as they walked in the door.


	12. Day 12: The Candy Cane & Bock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Prompt: Madi gets candy canes in order to make peppermint bark, but Evan didn't know and ate them all. She thinks she isn't going to get to make any, but he secretly makes a trip to the grocery store and gets more. When he comes back with them, it warms her heart.

It’s not like she’s never met Evan’s family. Really, she knows them quite well after being partners for such a long time. But knowing them as Evan’s girlfriend feels exponentially different than knowing them as Evan’s partner and Christmas with them, while exciting, feels a lot like an important first impression. 

She’s not really all that nervous, she just bought double the supplies for the peppermint bark that they were going to bring. His mom requested it and wouldn’t let them bring anything else. She would have felt much more comfortable with being in charge with brownies or some nice wine or even a side dish. Or maybe she was fooling herself thinking that too. 

She’d stock piled up the candy canes in the cabinet above the microwave in hopes that Evan wouldn’t find them until it was time to make the bark. She knew he loved candy cane, which is why she hid them away for the week before Christmas. The day before they were meant to go, she beat him home, coming from a dance class while he had the lessons he taught, and went to the cabinet to pull out her supplies. 

She pulled the chair over and stood on it to reach high up into it an dig out her secret stash only to see it completely gone. She climbed down and pushed the chair over to reach into the next cabinet, thinking maybe she put them in there and forgot which cabinet it had been. She opened that, pushed aside it’s contents and once again, had no luck in finding the candy cane. She huffed, climbing down again and pushing the chair back over and looking into the cabinet above the microwave one more time but with no luck, she slammed it shut. 

“Pick up, pick up…” she whined to herself as her phone rang to Evan. It was on the last round of dial tones when it clicked and she heard his voice. 

“Hey babe, how was dance?” He had not a care in the world judging by his cheerful voice. 

“Where did the candy cane go,” she snapped. She felt her stomach twist the second it left her mouth but she was extremely frustrated with him and nothing was going to stop that. 

“Ohhh ummm, I may have brought it into my lesson this afternoon for the kids. Did we need it for something?” 

Of course he did. He couldn’t have just ate it all himself in the last seven days. He had to have given it out to others, and cute mini human others too. She felt her body let go of some of the tension, knowing how excited the kids would be at the end of their session to get a candy before being sent home for a long Christmas break. 

“Oh. Okay. I promised your mom I would bring peppermint bark to Christmas tomorrow.” She sighed, trying to not let the anger swell back up in her chest. 

“Okay, we can make it tonight.” Evan was still as calm as could be as if he had no idea of the panic rising and falling within her, no matter how hard she was focusing on breathing and thinking happy thoughts.

“Okay, see you at home,” she replied and quickly hung up the phone, realizing she had no idea how they were going to make it tonight without any candy cane. She groaned and stomped off to the shower to stand under the hot water until she, maybe, could think like a normal human again. 

She only turned off the water when she heard the dogs barking like crazy and Evan’s deep, gentle voice greeting them sweetly. She dried and put on some comfortable pajamas and went out to the living space to meet him. She found him in the kitchen with a shopping bag sitting on the counter. He had his back turned to her and was gathering ingredients to make the bark. 

Walking across the room, she came to the bag and peered in, seeing the candy canes sat in their containers. 

“I might have been mad at you, but now I love you again,” she sighed. Standing next to the candy canes waiting for Evan to notice her presence. He turned as soon as her heard her voice and walked across to gather her in his arms. 

“And my family loves you. Let’s get ready for Christmas. It’s going to be amazing.”


	13. Day 13: Braven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Haven wears a thin coat to go to the movies, but when they leave, it's gotten colder. Brandon wore a thicker coat, so he gives her his.

Really, she hadn’t been too excited to go to the movies in the first place but Brandon had asked and if she got a chance to cuddle into his side for a couple hours, she wasn’t going to say no. It’s not that she didn’t like Star Wars but it wasn’t her first choice way to spend a Friday night. 

The movie had him all hyped though, he sat there watching the credits scroll by telling her in details which parts he liked the most, almost faster than she led ever heard him talk about anything. 

“But those effect on Leia, I was not a fan…” he went in, standing and grabbing her hand and leading her out of the theater. 

“Absolutely, a little too much Jedi magic for me,” she said. He looked down at her and smiled, clearly entertained to hear her perspective on it. She wasn’t even sure if Jedi’s using magic was the right way to say it but it kept the conversation going. 

As they stepped out the side door of the building, the chill night air swept right through her shirt and sent a chill down her spine, shaking her and Brandon’s joined hands. 

“Were you just that moved by remembering that flashback scene? Or are you cold?” Brandon turned to her and asked. They had walked the few blocks to the theater earlier when the evening air had been pleasant and unseasonably warm and he had no doubt she was cold now, wearing just a sweater. 

She looked up at him blushing and giggled, trying not to insist he shed his coat for her. 

“It’s okay, it’s a short walk.” 

“Don’t be silly. Here,” he shed his coat and draped it on her shoulders. She shrugged it on, immediately feeling warmer. It was nice and cozy with his body heat remaining on it. 

“Thank you.” She let go of his hand once more to zip it and then grabbed his hand again using the leverage to pull herself into her tip toes and press a kiss against his cheek. She felt his skin go warm against her lips and opened her eyes to see him blushing. 

“Anytime,” he sighed. 

She squeezed his hand and shifted to twine their fingers together and pulled him to keep walking. Snow had begun to fall and was gathering on his eyelashes. 

“Come on, let’s get home.”


End file.
